I'm here
by Heidi Mae
Summary: One shot, just a quick little one shot inspired by the episode this week and the promo for next week. Spoilerish if you haven't seen the promo or this week's show, Everything else is just in my dreams of course. But wouldn't it be great if it went this


**Summary: One shot, just a quick little one shot inspired by the episode this week and the promo for next week. Spoilerish if you haven't seen the promo or this week's show, Everything else is just in my dreams of course. But wouldn't it be great if it went this way. **

**I own nothing of course, other then my Damon obsession. I hope you like it! Please review!**

****I will have an update for RFD and Half alive this weekend.****

**I'm here **

Elena sat on her bed fuming her mind racing a thousand miles an hour. It had killed her to make the heart wrenching decision she did. But she refused to let everyone die for her. She would find a way to save them all she was determined. Her biggest obstacle would be Damon who clearly now considered himself her guard dog. As much as he pissed her off tonight he melted her heart a bit too. She realized how determined he was to save her and it did touch her. She saw the way he and Stefan had bonded over the past few weeks and his overall nicer demeanor to Caroline too. Her old 'friend' Damon seemed to be back to stay.

Rose threw her for a loop though she and couldn't figure out why. Of course Damon had every right to do whatever he wanted with whomever he wanted. It shouldn't bother her so she didn't let it. But now Stefan was locked up in a tomb and Damon was out at a bar with some blond chick that just came to town. I guess even guard dogs take a night off, she thought feeling a flash of annoyance.

He has Bonnie, Jeremy and Alaric guarding and she felt like she was on suicide watch. All she wanted to do was go talk to Stefan what the big frigging deal? She knew better then to go in the tomb. Last night she was emotional and glad Damon stopped her but today she could handle it fine. But still Damon refused to let her go. She was getting frustrated she wanted to see Stefan and make sure he was okay. She was upset that her plan got foiled. She was worried about Bonnie trying to despell the moonstone and mostly she was annoyed that Damon was moving on...

She shook the thought out of her head. Damon had nothing to move on from. She told herself firmly. They were friends. But she knew it was more then that. He said there was something between them and he was right. But it didn't negate the fact that she loved Stefan. Damon actually made things easier when he snapped Jeremy' neck she was able to hate him to push him away and the weird feelings she didn't want right along with him. But then he just kept saving her, just kept being there,being good to her to Stefan even and she couldn't hate him anymore.

Elena sighed troubled by her thoughts about Damon. She loved Stefan she really did she didn't want to have feelings for another man much less his brother. Though they technically weren't back together she knew it was still a betrayal even just thinking about it was. But with Elena determined to do what it took to save everyone and sacrificing herself was still a viable and likely outcome on her mind. This kicked up the intensity and suddenly she realized it could be her last chance. The thought put a knot in her stomach that hurt.

She forced her thoughts back unto to Stefan attempting to convince herself that she just needed to see him. She just needed to look into his eyes and remember how much she loved him. That would stop this. That would enable her to control this. She knew the rest of her life may not be long but she was damned if she was going to break Stefan's heart before she went.

She waited until she was certain Bonnie and Jeremy were asleep and Jenna was giggling softly meaning Alaric was "busy"before jumping out the window and running for the tomb.

She got there faster then she thought she would but stopped to smooth her hair and take a breath. She realized she should have brought blood for Stefan she couldn't very well give him her blood with Katherine right there.

She walked slowly to the tomb keeping herself as calm and quiet as possible hoping Stefan wouldn't hear her coming and hide in the back to try to keep her away like he did last night. She slowly tip-towed down into the underground tomb and stopped cold when she heard the moans. Her mouth dropped open in shock and she forced herself to step forward.

No way, it couldn't be. _Stefan?_ He would never. The thoughts raced in and out of her mind as her eyes took in the proof in vivid detail. Embedding itself into her brain.

Katherine was in her bra and underwear and Stefan was shirtless. He had her back up against the wall and was kissing her heavily and passionately. He was moaning and groaning and so was she. Elena stood mutely staring at them complete and udder shock taking over every impulse she had to scream, throw something or just get the well out of there.

Finally she got enough barrings on herself to do the latter of three and left she ran when she hit the woods and didn't stop until she reached the boarding house. She had no idea what made her come here of all places but she couldn't go home and it was closer.

The door was unlocked of course and she shuddered a bit on the dark empty mansion. Elena lit the fire in the fire place and sat down in the chair facing it. She found a bottle of bourbon on the end table next to her. Most likely Damon's. She picked it up and slammed down a few shots before the tears finally started to fall recklessly.

She wasn't sure how long she sobbed before the tears finally ran dry and she just leaned back on the chair with her eyes closed.

"Elena?" Damon's voice woke her up and she turned her head and groaned.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He continued. "Did we not _just_ talk about you _not_ pulling stupid and reckless moves?"

"Where are Ric, Jeremy and Bonnie?" He asked his eyes wide with frustration.

"They didn't know I left." She shrugged.

"Incompetent morons. " He muttered.

"You are not safe in this house alone do you get that?" he asked leaning down close to her.

"Elena?" His voice was softer as he peered curiously at her swollen red eyes.

"I get it Damon." She spat out quietly averting her eyes from his intense gaze.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I went to the tomb." She said he voice barley above a whisper.

"Cant you ever just _listen_ to me." He groaned.

"I'm glad I went." She said.

"You don't look like you are." He pointed out.

"I saw them." She said finally meeting his eyes head on. His blue eyes flickered in understanding, then anger and then worry as her tears exploded again.

"Come here." He said holding his arms out to her.

She shook her head and bit her lower lip.

"Just come _here_ Elena." He sighed pulling her into his arms.

She buried her head into his chest and let the tears run out while he stroked her back lightly.

"I'm here." He whispered into her hair his voice tender and soft. "I'll always be here."


End file.
